hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Cardozo (Gift for Cardozo)
|type=Category 5 major hurricane (SSHS) |formed=August 2, 2046 |dissipated=September 10, 2046 (extratropical from August 29-September 4) |highest winds=185 mph |wind type=1-min sustained |lowest pressure=895 mbar |areas affected=Cape Verde, Lesser Antilles, Mexico, Yucatan Peninsula, Texas, Gulf Coast, Florida, Southeastern United States (North Carolina), Mid-Atlantic States (New Jersey), New England, Newfoundland, Ireland, Great Britain, France |damages=~$150 billion |hurricane season=2046 Atlantic Hurricane Season |accumulated cyclone energy= |direct fatalities=6428 |indirect fatalities=488 |missing=1537|image location = wilma.jpg|image caption = Hurricane Cardozo at one of its peak intensities}} So Cardozo made me a hurricane based on my name, "Hurricane Bob (Gift for Bob Nekaro)". I had to make him one too, so here is my gift for Cardozo. '''Hurricane Cardozo '''was a deadly and extremely destructive Atlantic hurricane that made 9 landfalls. Known as the "cat of hurricanes" and the "nine-lived storm", Cardozo was an exceptionally durable hurricane that survived many obstacles. One of the deadliest and the costliest Atlantic hurricane in history, Cardozo formed from an African easterly wave in early August. Cardozo was so destructive that it made Hurricane Katrina look like nothing. The third storm of the 2046 Atlantic Hurricane Season, Hurricane Cardozo was the longest-lived hurricane in history. Meteorological History The origins of Hurricane Cardozo were in a tropical wave that moved off the African coast on July 31. On August 2, Tropical Depression Three was designated about 300 miles south of the Cape Verde Islands. Three was upgraded to Tropical Storm Cardozo on August 3. On August 4, the storm rapidly intensified into a category 1 hurricane. On August 5, Cardozo was upgraded to a category 2, before being upgraded to a category 3 late that night. On August 7, Cardozo was upgraded to a category 5 hurricane, topping out at 175 mph winds over a 3-day span. Cardozo then weakened into a Category 4 briefly due to an eyewall replacement cycle, but re-intensified into a Category 5 on August 13 as it approached the Lesser Antilles. On August 14, Cardozo passed through the Lesser Antilles, primarily Dominica, where it was so destructive it made Tropical Storm Erika of 2015 look like nothing. Cardozo killed its first 886 people in Dominica, along with 99 in Martinique and 15 in Guadeloupe, as it was a Category 4 hurricane. Cardozo then re-intensified into a Category 5 again on August 15. Landfall #1: Yucatan Peninsula On August 18, Cardozo quickly moved into the Yucatan Peninsula as a Category 5 storm with 185 mph winds. Cardozo killed 800 people here as it continued to move westward. Landfall #2: Florida Cardozo made its second landfall near Tampa, Florida, on August 21. Here, Cardozo drenched Florida, and caused Walt Disney World to be completely destroyed. Cardozo also caused Interstate 4 in Florida to be closed for three months because the area around the highway was completely devastated. As Cardozo moved on northeastward as a Category 4, Cardozo began to weaken, as it was downgraded to a Category 1 storm by August 22. Landfall #3: North Carolina On August 23, Cardozo began to regain strength as it underwent rapid intensification, becoming a Category 4 storm late that evening. Cardozo pummeled into eastern North Carolina, weakening once more to a Category 1 storm. Cardozo then moved northeastward off the coast, and was once again in a warm-water, low-shear environment that allowed for more strengthening. Landfall #4: New Jersey As Cardozo moved northward, it once again gained strength. On August 25, just south of New Jersey, Cardozo was upgraded to a Category 5 hurricane once more. Cardozo then causing devastating damage in New Jersey, making another landfall, its fourth. Once again, Cardozo was so devastating, it made Hurricane Sandy in 2012 look like nothing. Landfall #5: New England Landfall #6: Newfoundland Landfall #7: Ireland On August 29, after passing through Newfoundland, Tropical Storm Cardozo weakened into an extratropical storm. Cardozo retained its peak winds of 70 mph for a few days, before reaching hurricane-force winds on September 3. On September 4, Hurricane Cardozo was fully tropical once more, as it had moved southeastward. Cardozo then re-intensified into a Category 3 hurricane, similar to what happened to Hurricane Chris in 2012 but much stronger. Cardozo made its seventh landfall in Ireland on September 8 as a Category 2 hurricane, causing 3 deaths and $1 billion in damage there. Cardozo became one of the rare fully tropical systems to affect Europe. Landfall #8: Great Britain Cardozo made its eighth landfall in Wales, passing through Great Britain as a Category 1 hurricane. Landfall #9: France Cardozo then weakened to a Tropical Storm but re-intensified into a Category 1 on September 9 in the English Channel, and made its ninth and final landfall in western France, near Paris, on September 10. Cardozo's remnants continued their eastward movement, affecting most of Europe and even Western Asia. On September 15, Cardozo's remnants fully dissipated in the Dead Sea. Category:Bob Nekaro Category:Cyclones